If I Don't Fall
by Rebecca J. McKeller
Summary: D/V - Some fluff, some angst. Vala shares an important piece of news with the team. One-shot.


Okay, so here's a new one-shot. Again, no idea where it came from. Just felt like writing it one day. It had to be DV because it's always DV for me, isn't it ;-)

Special thanks to Tina for her help with it! :-D

Enjoy!!

***

"Hey," Vala called, "Sam! Muscles!"

They slowed their pace to let her catch up.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"I have something to discuss with the team," Vala replied, slightly out of breath. "Meeting in Daniel's office in half an hour."

"The red one," Sam replied.

"What?" Vala shook her head, confused.

"Alright, maybe the green."

"I believe, Colonel Carter, the purple would be the wiser choice," Teal'c chimed in.

"What are you talking about?" Vala asked.

"The last time you called a team meeting you wanted to know which purse to bring to O'Malley's," Sam clarified. "We're just giving our opinions now."

"Oh, this is something more important," Vala replied, her tone far more serious than normal.

Sam and Teal'c exchanged looks. "We'll be there," Sam nodded, a wave of concern crossing her face.

"Great!" Vala called as she hopped off in search of her next target.

He wasn't hard to find sitting alone in the commissary, staring into a bowl of mushroom soup. She plopped down beside him.

"Cameron!" she smiled, despite his lack of acknowledgement over her arrival.

"Hi," he replied.

"I've called a meeting in Daniel's office in," she paused to look at her watch, "27 minutes."

He looked up at her. "No more time shares!" he exclaimed.

She looked at him questioningly.

"We've been over this before," he began, "we're all very busy people and none of us want to split a time share with you."

She was silent for a moment. "It's not about a time share, Cameron, this is important. Well, more important."

He sighed and reluctantly agreed. "Alright Princess, I'll be there."

She grinned at her easy victory. "24 minutes!" she called back. Now to find Daniel......

As usual, he sat alone in his office, hunched over a picture of some glyphs he'd taken on their last mission. She hopped up onto his desk and forced his attention away from translating.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice indicating his stress level.

"Well, darling, I've called a team meeting and I thought I should let you know."

He looked up. "No."

"What?"

"You are not conning any of us into letting you 'borrow' our credit cards. Especially not me. Not after that diamond necklace you bought for way more than its worth last month.'

Vala shrugged off his annoyance. "Well everyone will be here in less than 18 minutes, so I suggest you be prepared."

He groaned and turned back to his work, knowing full well that an argument with Vala would be completely fruitless.

***

"Okay Princess, we're all here. Now can you show us the dresses so we can get on with our lives?"

She glared at him for a moment and stood up before them, leaning slightly on the back of a chair. She allowed her eyes to sweep over them, lingering for a moment on the man who sat directly across from her, tapping a pencil on his desk. She tore her eyes away taking in a deep breath. She felt a lot more nervous than she hoped she was letting on.

"I'm pregnant."

They blinked at her, no one saying a word. They were all waiting for her to say something; to tell them it was all a joke.

"I don't get it," Sam said, breaking the silence.

"Nor do I, Colonel Carter," Teal'c agreed.

"Yeah, what exactly is the punchline here?" Cam asked.

Vala's eyes darted between them. "No, I really am pregnant."

They all wore similar expressions: eyes wide, mouths slightly open, and eyebrows raised. Save for Teal'c, who was the only one looking completely calm, though that was nothing new.

"You're pregnant?" Sam repeated, quickly receiving a nod in response.

"And the father...." Cam trailed off. "It can't be the Ori again!"

"It's not the Ori," Vala choked, again repressing the painful memories of her lost child. "I did the necessary bits this time," she added with a wink.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Daniel. His own darted between all of them. "W-what?" he asked.

"Nothing," Cam shook his head. They all quickly turned away.

"Right," he replied. He tapped his pencil more violently against the desk until he finally slammed it down. He stood quickly and said, "I have to go, I have work to do."

"Where are you going?" Vala asked. "We're in you're office!"

"I have to speak to Peterson about these glyphs," he called back, not bothering to stop or even slow down.

"He's off-world!" Vala called, but Daniel ignored her.

Vala exhaled deeply. "So," she began, "what's new with you guys?"

***

Vala walked briskly through the halls of the SGC. She was on a mission; a mission to locate Daniel and force him to speak to her. She hadn't seen him in days and it was becoming increasingly obvious that he was avoiding her. The problem was, she had no idea where to look. He wasn't in his office or the commissary, nor had he dropped in to visit any of their teammate. She'd checked the infirmary just to be sure he hadn't been hurt. To her amusement and their distress, she'd even checked the men's locker room, but no such luck. She would be inclined to think he'd been hiding out at his house, but she'd checked and he had already signed in.

That's when she saw a figure moving in Doctor Lee's office from the corner of her eye. A figure that was definitely not the scientist. She immediately changed courses and headed directly into the office. There she found her prize, spinning slowly on a chair behind the desk.

"Daniel?" she asked, surprised.

He froze, his back facing her.

"Daniel? What are you doing in here?"

Silence.

She stomped toward him and grabbed his wrist, forcing him to acknowledge her presence.

"I, uh, was helping Doctor Lee," he replied. "He needed assistance with some of his readings."

"Helping?" Doctor Lee snorted. "Try driving me crazy!" He looked at Vala, his eyes pleading with her, "Please get him the hell out of here!"

She tightened her grip and pulled him up, dragging him toward the door, digging her nails slightly into his skin.

"Ow! Vala? Let go of me! Ow! Where are we going?"

"We need to talk," she huffed as he stumbled behind her.

***

She pushed him into his office and closed the door behind her. She gestured for him to sit.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"What?" he asked finally. She didn't reply. "You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

"You've been avoiding me for days now and I'm sick of it, Daniel! I hate being ignored. So much for being friends."

"We are friends, Vala."

She nodded, not really believing him.

"Pregnant, huh?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yep," she replied.

"Do I know the father?"

"Quite well."

"It's not Cam, is it?" he asked.

"No."

"Jack?!"

"No."

"Teal'c?! Please tell me it's not Teal'c!"

"It's not Teal'c."

"Walter?" he asked. This time he got only a glare for a response. "General Landry? Doctor Lee? Colonel Peterson?" Still she just glared at him. "Oh, Vala, please don't tell me it's that 19 year-old airman you always flirt with!"

"It's not, she grumbled, "It's yours! From that night a few months ago, remember?" she exclaimed. "But I'm glad to know you think so highly of me!"

She stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her. He stared at the door in complete silence, shocked.

***

"Vala!?" Daniel called as he knocked on her door. "Vala? Vala, please open up!"

"What?" she exclaimed angrily as the door slid open. She looked completely miserable. Her normally smooth curls hung limp against her face. She had dark circles beneath her eyes and she looked like she'd been crying, though he couldn't be certain. She looked more pale than usual.

"Are you alright?" he asked, obviously genuinely worried for her.

"I'm fine," she snapped. "Just a bit sick."

Her eyes held such anger that he could barely stand to look at them. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Vala, I'm sorry," he said in a soft tone. "I didn't mean - I don't think that you're...." he trailed off. She had her arms folded across her chest as she she sat on the bed. She wasn't going to let him off the hook very easily.

"I don't think that about you," he said, hoping she'd see the sincerity in his eyes. "I mean, I used to but you've changed and it wasn't fair of me to assume.....I just thought that if it had been mine, you'd tell me before you told anyone else."

"And because I hadn't you just decided that it must be because I'm such a whore?"

"Yes-no, hang on. Look, I know I was being unfair and I can't explain it. All I can say is that I was stupid and ....."

"What?" Her glare had started to soften but she still wasn't ready to give in.

"And....well, jealous but that's no excuse and I'm really, really sorry Vala. Please forgive me?"

She searched his eyes. After a few moments of deliberation, she decided to forgive him, though to keep him on edge, she waited a few more before nodding. A grin spread across his face for a moment, but it quickly faded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

She looked away. "Well you've made it pretty clear you don't want that kind of relationship with me."

Daniel shook his head.

"I was afraid of what you'd say," she added so quietly he could barely make out what she'd said.

He reached up and cupped her face. "Vala, you have to understand," he began, "I've been taken advantage of so many times and lost so many people I've loved that.... I guess I just didn't want to trust you with my heart. I know you've changed and you've proven yourself to be a valuable member of SG-1 and I'm thankful for that, I am.... But we've both got so much baggage. I mean, at best we're both unstable emotional wrecks. I can't be hurt again."

Vala didn't speak, a bit shell-shocked by his honesty. He took a seat beside her and waited patiently for her reply.

She look at him with an unexpected expression of disgust and ran into the washroom.

"Vala?" he called from behind the door. "Are you okay?" He got no response but the sound of her gagging and throwing up. He opened the door and crossed over to her. She looked up from the bowl long enough for him to see the tears which stung her eyes before turning back. Instinctively he grabbed her long hair and held it back, grabbing an elastic from beside the sink to tie it back for her. He leaned down to rub her back.

"Go away," she moaned.

"I'm staying here with you," he said. "I'm here for whatever you need."

"I need you to go away," she replied miserably.

"Vala, please-"

"You're making me sick," she cried. "You and your damned cologne."

"Oh," he replied, jumping to his feet and leaving the room.

She slouched further, part of her wishing she hadn't sent him away, even if it was necessary.

He returned minutes later to find her asleep on the bathroom floor, huddled in the fetal position. He hunched down over her. He stroked a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes slightly and sat up quickly, backing away from him.

He smiled. "I showered," he said. "I shouldn't smell like cologne anymore."

She took a deep breath and smiled back at him. "You better not," she mumbled as she stood, heading out of the bathroom.

She collapsed onto her bed and burried her face in her pillow. She felt his presence as he laid back to join her. She rolled over and clutched herself to his body.

"I won't hurt you," she whispered, "if you don't hurt me."

He opened his mouth to reply but her eyes were already closed. He kissed the top of her head and allowed himself to sleep beneath the warmth of her body.

***

"Which one?" Vala asked.

"Red!" Sam exclaimed.

Vala frowned, inspecting the bag. "What do you think, Muscles?"

"I believe purple would be a wise decision," Teal'c replied.

"I dunno, this green one is really cute," Sam said, holding it up.

Vala snatched a bright pink one off her floor. "I like this one."

Sam shook her head, wondering why she even bothered giving opinions when Vala always had something else in mind.

"Thanks guys!" Vala grinned. She hopped over to the chair and picked up Daniel's wallet, sifting through it until her fingers connected with the gold Mastercard he'd hidden in one of the back slots. She pulled it out and shoved it in her bag.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

Vala shot him an innocent smile.

"Was that my credit card? How many times have I told you that you couldn't have it?"

"Darling, it's not for me! It's for the baby!"

Daniel cocked an eyebrow. "We already have everything for the baby..."

"Well... It's just... There's this darling time share on eBay and Cam has agreed to share it with us..." She grinned. Cam shot her a glare from across the room. He hadn't exactly agreed, but she was getting close to wearing him down.

"How exactly is that 'for the baby'?" he asked.

"It's a great place for family vacations," she replied. "Or for Mommy and Daddy to unwind." She winked.

He sighed. "How much is it?"

"Not much..."

"How much is 'not much'?"

She grinned widely.

He shook his head and snatched back the card. "Uh-uh. We are not buying a time share. Cam will have to find someone else to share with."

Vala pouted. "But Daniel...."

"Maybe in a few years. We can't afford it right now."

She hung her head.

"Not after I bought you this..." He extended his hand to reveal a small velvet box. Her eyes immediately lit up.

"What is it?" she asked, bouncing in place.

He handed it to her and she pulled open the lid. Inside sat the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. A large diamond surrounded by several smaller ones on a shiny gold band. Sam and Teal'c exchanged looks and headed out, dragging Cam, who was oblivious to what was happening, with them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cam asked as he was pulled out the door.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it. He got down on his knee and said, "Vala Mal Doran, will you marry me?"

She grinned. "Yeah! Let's make babies!" He looked at her protruding stomach, the back at her face. She laughed. "I got a bit ahead of myself."

He pulled her into a quick kiss before placing the ring on her finger. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
